Two Roads Diverged
by Whatif-ifonly
Summary: Sequel to 'The Road Not Taken' The universe is a strange and mysterious thing, as Spence is about to explain to JJ.


And here we are beginning the much awaited journey into the land of the sequels... I present you with the first, albeit short sequel to 'The Road Not Taken'.

I hope you all enjoy - and I look forward to your thoughts... I know you've all been dying of curiosity - so without any further ado:

I do not now, nor have I ever, and probably never will own Criminal Minds. I'm just playing with the toys that belong to CBS, ABC, Jeff Davis, and Mark Gordon Productions. I promise to put them back in the toy box where I found them when I'm done.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

><p><em>"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,<em>  
><em>And sorry I could not travel both…"<br>__- The Road Not Taken - Robert Frost_

* * *

><p>It had been a long day. They'd gotten up early to clean up from the party the night before and then had made a lazy day of it; however with JJ being 7 months pregnant and a 3 year old Chloe and a 2 year old Henry to entertain… needless to say even a lazy Saturday turned out to be a busy day. But in the evening the toddlers had both submitted to bath time and a movie which they'd fallen asleep during. So Spence had carried them both up to their beds, where he and JJ had tucked them in for a peaceful nights rest.<p>

"I think I'm going to take a bubble bath." JJ said as she leaned back against her husband's chest where they stood in the doorway to Henry's bedroom after checking on both he and Chloe one more time.

"Okay." Spence said leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I'm going to go downstairs and get everything picked up."

JJ nodded and turned around in Spence's arms. "Okay, I'll come down and join you in a little bit." She said and then leaned up to kiss Spence and then slipped past him, her fingers trailing across his stomach as she headed towards their bedroom to get ready for a bath.

Spence sank into the armchair in the living room after having emptied and loaded the dishwasher, picked up Chloe and Henry's few toys that had been left out, throwing in a load of laundry, and putting the couch cushions that had made up the walls of their pillow and blanket fort that afternoon back in place on the couch. He allowed his mind to drift aimlessly as he turned off the menu for 'Finding Nemo' that was on the screen from watching the movie together as a family earlier and began to flip through channels, finally settling on his guilty pleasure, the Syfy channel as he relaxed into the chair and made himself comfortable while waiting for JJ to join him.

"Hey," JJ whispered in his ear after walking into the living room a short while later and up behind Spence, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and leaning down next to his ear. "what are you watching?" she asked as she stepped around the chair and sat herself in his lap while a commercial was on.

"Hey" Spence said with a smile. "How was your bath?"

"Good and very relaxing." JJ said leaning up to kiss Spence. "You didn't answer my question though… but now I can see that I should have known better than to even ask." She said with a smile at Spence when a commercial for the Syfy channel came on. "So what's on Syfy tonight?" she asked as she snuggled in Spence's lap with their hands clasped around her belly feeling the baby move.

"Stargate SG-1" Spence replied as he enjoyed the feeling of snuggling up at the end of a lazy Saturday with his wife in his lap.

JJ nodded and then watched as the show came back from commercial. You wouldn't have caught her watching science fiction before, but she enjoyed Spence explaining the parts she didn't understand. "Baby, why are there like twenty of Sam Carter sitting in that room?" JJ asked as tipped her head in confusion at what they were seeing on the screen.

"They were all pulled in from different parts of the multiverse and the SGC in their reality became a convergence point due to the wormhole from the gate traveling through a black hole." Spence replied.

JJ tipped her head at Spence in confusion. "Multiverse?"

Spence gazed back at JJ as he thought of the easiest way to explain it. "The Multiverse Theory of quantum physics posits the existence of parallel universes, an infinite number of every growing alternate realities that exist concurrently with our own." Spence explained. "The theory holds that anything that can happen will happen, if not in this reality then in another. We're part of a metaverse, in which individual sub-universes are continually being generated. There are several theories regarding exactly how the new sub-universes are generated. The most frequently postulated theory is that every time a decision is made, new sub-universes split off for every decision that wasn't made but could have been." He said. "In fact…"

JJ raised her hand to her husband's lips pausing his factual ramblings. "So right now there are other JJs and Spences out there having this discussion?" she asked.

Spence nodded. "According to the theory, yes. And there would also be a lot of JJs and Spences not having this discussion right now."

JJ held Spence's hand on her pregnant belly. "However the universe works, I'm glad you and I are together baby." She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"And as fascinating as the conversation is, I'd rather be one of the JJs and Spences not having this conversation. Come on." She said as she stood up from his lap. "Let's go to bed. I think we can be much more entertaining than this." She said winking at Spence as she paused to wait for him.

"Really?" Spence asked as he looked up at JJ from where he was seated in the chair.

JJ quirked an eyebrow at her husband. "I guess you'll have to come to bed to find out won't you baby?" she threw over her shoulder as she walked away and headed up the stairs.

Spence looked at the TV, looked at JJ, looked back to the TV and pushed the power button on the remote and jumped up, taking the stairs two at a time to catch up to his wife, mother of his children, and love of his life.

Jason smiled from where he sat on the hearth of the fireplace, watching his parents and laughing at the irony of their conversation. He pondered everything they'd managed to change in the last 6 years, and then he stepped into the gap between this universe and the next.

* * *

><p>AN:

And here my friends, I explain to you - for the simple method of leaving none of you confused - the method to my madness. From here on out, we follow two timelines/ parallell universes simulatneously. Many of you have questioned and wondered what I had planned for the sequels - well now you know. Here our story branches out into two different stories that will be updated simulataneously. The story that follows the universe we've been in is called 'The Road Before Us' and the story about the parallel universe (one that will look very, very, familiar) is called 'Though The Road Was Never Smooth'.

If you haven't already done so, I strongly urge you to set up an author alert so that you receive updates about when chapters are posted for both 'The Road Before Us' and 'Though The Road Was Never Smooth' as they are meant to be read together and concurrently (ie - read chapter one of each story and then proceed to the next chapter of each story) as they flow in the same time with each other. I hope you're all intrigued and excited - I know I am. The first parts of 'The Road Before Us' and "The Road Was Never Smooth' should be up tomorrow.

Also (and another reason to set up an author alert) I have plans to do some one shots filling in various gaps in the story here and there - if there's anything you wanted to see - but didn't - or wondered what happened in a missing scene in the story - let me know. I'll add it to my list :D


End file.
